For example, electrically erasable programmable nonvolatile semiconductor memories using a floating gate electrode which is a charge storage layer are among a variety of nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices. NAND flash memories are known as typical nonvolatile semiconductor memories, and there has been an increasing demand for the NAND flash memories as data storage devices (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-25824, for example).